Unexpected
by Ckwriterr
Summary: This story follows a young Harper Brenlam who has to move to Forks, Washington due to her parents marriage issues. The thing is, Harper's life is about to change. The next time she comes face to face with her parents, she won't be the same Harper. Encounters with the Volturi, unexpected friendships, an unexpected relationship, and a unexpected happiness.


Unexpected: A Twilight Fanfiction

By: C.

 _ ****Note****_ _This story does start off a little slow, introducing the characters, Harper's story, her_ transformation, her encounter with the Volturi, and her meeting with the Cullen Clan. But into the _third/fourth chapter it will pick up. This story is overall about Harper's life as a vampire, and her interactions with other vampires. But her relationship with Jasper stands out in this story. It evolves and it becomes interesting._

1: An Unfair Miracle…

I am blessed to be here today, sharing my story with you. I must admit, the life I once lived was nothing short of perfect. Two loving parents, my three brothers, my best friend…well my entire group of best friend's that mostly consisted of boys. Constant love, always moving forward, itching for an opportunity to be a year older, to have gained a year of knowledge, to wait for my birthday to come around. And then spend hours finding a place to put all the gifts. I didn't want anything to change, everything was absolutely perfect. But if you have any common sense, you know that all true happiness comes to an end.

. . . . . .

San Jose, California: 3:24p.m./Monday

The day was going by slow. I was in my Humanities class. I hadn't seen my best friend, Bree all day. I wonder if she was even at school. But I saw my other friends… my guy friends; I have a lot of them. First there's Jayce, my absolute best guy friend. He has black hair, buzzed. A short cut. But I loved touching his hair. It was so straight and soft. He was tall and had the biggest brown eyes, and thick eyebrows. A light complexion. The girls raved over him. _He's just Jayce_ -Jay as I like to call him- _what's the big deal?_ And then Colton, a little bit shorter than Jayce but taller than me, he had very pale skin which was weird. As much sun as we get down here. He has shaggy blond hair, bright green eyes and a huge ego. The girls loved him just as much as Jay. Once again, I don't see why. Then Ryder, the trouble maker. He was pretty big-husky but not fat. He was built, I'll say. He wasn't quite as pale as Colton, but he had gray eyes and short hair. And lastly Elliot, the bookworm. Short, thin and timid. Pale as ever, and boring blue eyes. One more thing…I'm almost positive that he has a tiny crush on me.

The clock was slowly ticking. My humanities teacher was drowning on and on about different types of ancient religions. I liked my religion-Christianity- but I loved learning the other religions. But Mrs. Daclen made everything boring. "Ok class, wake up! We're going to be starting our introduction to a new subject today…before class ends." The class sighed, but I was a little intrigued. "Now you guys know how we start off a new subject!" she said, trying to sound interesting. I raised my hand. "A quick fact." I looked over my shoulder to check the clock. My eyes drifted downward to the girl sitting behind me, two rows over. I looked straight into her eyes. She looked at me quickly and then down at her pencil which she was twirling nervously. _Disapproval_ \- as soon as she looked at me that word popped into my head. I could tell she wanted to answer the statement but didn't have the courage. Weird.

After school I met Jay and Colten outside. "Wow…hey Colton. I'm happy you could find the time to fit your old buddies into your day." I winked at him and hit his arm lightly. He smirked. "Sorry, I just have other things that are way more important than you guys." He smirked again. Jayce stood over both of us, kind of protectively in a sense. I looked over into Colten's eyes. _Irritated and annoyed_. The fact that he was shorter than Jay bothered him. It was written all over his face, I think. "Guy's, that was some pretty heavy stuff that we were learning in Humanities today." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, apparently the Egyptians believe that improper burial routines caused the dead to come back to life and feed on human blood." Jay put his arm around me and his other arm around Colton who quickly swatted it off. Jay laughed. "Hey, I gotta go guys. I'll catch you all tomorrow." Jay nodded and I waved. "I'm going to head out to track. See you later." I waved and started on my way to my bus, but then someone tugged on my shoulder. I turned around swiftly. It was Elliot. "Oh, it's just you." I looked into his eyes, my eyebrows furrowed naturally. I focused. _Embarrasemen_ t. I shouldn't have said that. "Yeah, it's just me Harp." I looked down at the floor and then up again. I put my arm around him. "Me and you, studying tonight. My place." He blushed and smiled. "Sounds good." He had such a deep voice, but it sounded good. I waved.

. . . . . .

San Jose, California/ Friday: 11:34 p.m.

"Mom, I refuse!" I yell from across the room. My three brothers stand in the corner, watching with a hint of Pity in their eyes. "Harper! I don't have a choice. Me and your father need some time to work things out." My usually sleepy, half open eyes widened. "So I'm just a distraction, huh? You just want to throw me out so I don't have to see this family crumble apart." My mom looked straight at me, I looked straight at her. Right into those gorgeous brown eyes. _Confusion and Anxiety_. I could tell she thought that this would go better than it's going. And now since the tables have turned, she's nervous. What she doesn't know is that I'm infuriated. I'm not going easy on her tonight. "Mom, there has to be something we can work out. She can stay with me at my dorm." My oldest brother, Jackson, 6'4, muscular and lean. I look at him and nod my head, slightly. In his eyes _: Doubt_. He knew my mom wasn't going for it. My dad walks in abruptly and stops when he sees us all staring at him. "My decision is final. You're going to go live with your Grandma in Forks. Everyone, go to your rooms." My mom and Dad walk off together. Followed by my other two brothers. But Jackson stayed behind. "Harper, no matter what happens, just say the words and I'll be there." I'm looking down at the floor. I don't feel like hearing this. He takes his hand and tilts my face upward so I'm looking at him. "I'm serious." I nod and he squeezes my shoulder and I leave and that was the end of that.

. . . . . .

Departure from San Jose/ the following Saturday 6:37 p.m.

I gaze out the window. I've got a few moments to think, and to process what has happened. I have to move. I'm leaving everything behind. Family and friends. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Bree. She randomly disappeared from school and I couldn't get in touch with her. My mom and I had a chance to make up and spent a lot of time together: it was the last time for a while. I could tell by just simply looking at her, this hurt her way more than it hurt me. My dad and I hung out one last time. Jacob and Micah my two other brothers took me to a movie the mall and then dinner. Jackson called out sick from school for three days so that he could have some time with me. My grandma's Rolls Royce was parked in the driveway, the sun was setting a little bit. It looked really pretty. I turned around facing the kitchen. I sensed all the tension, arguing and sadness that roamed in that kitchen. This on the other hand didn't look pretty. I stormed in and glared at everyone. "Could you all just knock it off for a minute?" I said it firmly, my eyes switching from person to person. The room got real quiet and I walked out to go get my bags. As soon as I left they went back to bickering. They tick me off. I grab my bags and look into my body mirror. My dark black hair that went to my bra-strap. My big almond eyes. My curves. My plump lips. I resembled my mom. I'd miss my mom. So every time I look into the mirror I'll think of her. Right when our car was pulling out of the driveway, Jay, Jackson, Ryder and Elliot showed up with small decorative bags. I didn't want to go, so I acted over excited as an excuse to get out of the car. "Guys…." My voice trails off. Jackson walks up to me and gives me a hug. "I'm going to miss you like crazy." I look at him reassuringly. Ryder then grabs Jackson's bag and his bag and presents them to me together. "There a duo gift. Check them out." Jackson's eyes light up. "No! Open them now." I look at him and laugh. "I at least want something to look forward to when I get there guys." They laugh and step back so that Elliot can step up. "Here, bye Harper. I will miss you." He nods and steps back. That just leaves Jayce. He towers over me, looking down at me. He hugs me and my face rests against his warm chest. I like this, right now in this moment. He looks at me and gives me the bag. "I'll miss you, Harp." My grandma motions for me to get into the car. But Jay grabs me quickly and whispers, "This isn't the last time you'll see me." I smirk and walk off. . . . . . .

The drive to the boring, rainy town of Forks was quiet. I had a lot to think about, so striking up a conversation with my grandma hadn't really occurred. "Why the flashy car? We're definitely showing out." My grandma, Naima Grace looked up at me and smiled. "I knew you'd be able to tell that I can't start or hold conversations." I smile very slightly. I'm not letting my guard down that easily. The rest of the drive was quiet. I was dosing off right when we pulled up to a small blue house. It was cute. My grandma got out and went into the house without offering to get my bags. Eh, she's weird. So this is my new neighborhood, huh.

. . . . . .

Forks/ Monday 7:24 p.m.

"Honey, it's almost time for me to drive you to school." I don't answer but I grab my backpack and go. As soon as I walk into the kitchen I gasp. "Grandma, I don't have much of an appetite in the morning!" Out on the table was bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, hot grits, a fruit mix, an array of juices and coffee. "No worries. It's not for you." I roll my eyes and nod.

Forks High School – 9:00

"Bye Harper." My grandma waves, I wave and start to the door. As soon as I entered the school I was overwhelmed with anxiety from all the hyper kids. One by was banging his head on his locker repeatedly much to my annoyance. Suddenly, this blonde chick walks up to me. Her eyes were darting everywhere so I can tell she has a lot of energy. Part of me didn't want to like her, but I was drawn to her. "Hey, I'm Serenity, you're the new girl! I heard all about you!" I look inter her eyes. _Calm down, would you?_ Her face shifts, her darting eyes calm down and focus on me. "I know the first day can be stressful." I nod and follow her. She's talking but I'm not listening. I'm looking around. Seeing what I can find out about people here. "Me and you have the first three periods together. We're going to be best friends." I put on a fake smile.

Serenity grabs my arm and pulls me forcefully towards the exit door of the classroom. "This is the sophomore and senior lunch period." I furrow my eyebrows. "Why not just the freshman's and sophomore's, and then the junior's and senior's?" She smiles and twirls a big blonde curl that was loosely hanging out of her headband. "Well, maybe Forks High likes to switch it up!" She says that while switching her hips. I didn't find it funny but apparently everyone who could see it laughed. We walked and she lead the way to an open cafeteria. There were several red and black tables scattered everywhere. Most of them were filled. But Serenity grabbed my arm and pulled me to a table filled with oddballs. "Hey, I'm Chasity." She was chubby, but pretty and had gorgeous hair. I silently, expressionlessly waved at her. Then these twins named Marcus and Kye waved and said in synchronization, "Hey, Harp!" I awkwardly laughed. "How weird, you already came up with a nickname for me." I could sense that they were caught off guard by my comment. Why would the new girl get smart with her only sort of friends? Serenity barges into the conversation accusing the twins to be stalkers and Chasity instigates. Great, now this is my time to figure out the people. I looked around, there are the jocks. The phone addicts, the sneaker heads, the complainers and air heads, and the-. My eye's freeze on a group of similar looking-seniors, I'm guessing- sitting in the back. I am fully aware that I'm staring, but I can't stop. None of them notice me except for a small dark-haired girl. Very and pretty, and I sense optimism from her. I look away and play around with my necklace. "Someone's nervous." Chasity says warmly. Serenity starts smirking. Here they go again, getting involved in an argument about me. I cut in sharply. It was unforeseen; I want people to see me as unpredictable. "Can I just throw I my two cents?" They all nod and look quite fascinated. "I'm not nervous; I was just looking at those kids back there." Serenity rolls her eyes. "Oh, the Cullen's? There total freaks!" Chasity looks over and I turn my head to look at them. "Ok, ok, so the girl farthest to the left, that's Alice. She's kind of distinctive. The blonde guy with his arm around her, that's Jasper." Serenity flutters her eyes. "Even though he's definitely different, I can't help but say, he's cute" I look at her. Still expressionless. She looks away from me and back at the Cullen's. "The big guy with the black hair, that's Emmet. And, the blonde right next to him, that's Rosalie. Totally rude." I look over at the guy with the brown hair. Chasity blushes. "Oh, that's just the one and only Edward Cullen." He's not interesting to me. Kind of dull and I sense that he's controlling. I turn around and look at the salad that my grandma packed. "Are you not going to eat?" Kye snatches the salad from in front of me and Marcus started giggling. By the time I looked away from Kye the whole table had dissolved into laughter. Was I the only one not enjoying myself?

. . . . . .

Two months later/ Forks, Saturday 6:25

"Harper, Harper!" That was the last I heard from, Bree my best friend before the blood-curdling scream that ended the call. I tried to call back several times, but the number wasn't valid. I got up slowly and started to pace, back and forth, back and forth. Bree hadn't texted me or gotten in contact with me for two months. The sudden call made me feel lots of different emotions. It made me worried, because something was obviously wrong. Even though Bree could have a strong sense of humor when she wanted to, but she wouldn't go this far. I was angry; you ignore me for two months and only call me when you're in danger. But this is my best friend. I turn around and looked at my bed. I felt a cold rush of air from behind me and then appeared a note. _Meet me and see you friend; don't and it'll be her end._ Basic riddle, yet I believed every word. Why was there a note in my room? How did it get there? What was wrong with Bree? But most importantly, what was I getting myself into?

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


End file.
